Extract, Transform, Load (ETL) processes may refer to functionality that pulls data out of one data store and place it into another data store. Extract may refer to the process of reading data from a source data store. Transform may refer to the process of converting the extracted data into a format supported by a target data store, for example, by using rules or lookup tables or by combining the data with other data. Load may refer to the process of writing the transformed data into the target data store. ETL may be used to migrate data from one data store to another, to form a data warehouse, and/or to convert data stores from one format to another.